helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Jikan: Question of the Day 11/03-11/08
This is Happy Jikan's Question of the Day for November 3rd 2013, until November 8th, 2013. 11/03: What is your weak spot? *'Hoi Daiyu: '''Being able to hold a note. No matter how much I try, I can't do it! But I'll try, okay? *'Wang Dao Ming: Definately dancing, although I don't like to admit it. *'Wu Jiao: '''I think mine's is pretty obvious, he he. *'Aoi Xiao: 'With Happy Jikan shifting into cool dance songs, it is somewhat hard for me to catch up. Catch up, Aoi! (laughs) *'Zheng May Ai: 'Singing rock music. My voice doesn't like it at all~. But I wan't to try it and I want to become better! *'Sun Fang: 'Everyone says their weak spot is singing or dancing, but mine's is waking up. I would love waking up if the sun wasn't so darn bright! *'Zheng Mei: 'Having May Ai as my rival. She has so many good qualitites that I feel like giving up. But I am not going to. I have a determined soul! *'Zeng Yun: 'Everything (laughs). Smiling, singing, dancing, performing, being an idol... *'Joe Song: 'I don't have any weak spots, last time I checked! (laughs) *'Hsaoi Zhe: 'Catching up in general. Whether it is singing or dancing, I am always lagging behing in ''something. *'Bui Shun: '''Being a ''tarento. I am training myself for it, but when the time comes, I chicken out! *'Peng Shan: '''My fanbase. I want to grab more fans, but for some reason, I can't! Maybe it's my Shan Shan appeal~. *'Tang Juan: 'Being a member of Happy Jikan. Man, these girls are annoying! *'Lin Ju: 'Being able to come to work everyday, knowing that I am not improving at all. *'Lee Mia: 'Sleeping. 11/04: In what year did you discover the Hello!Project? *'Hoi Daiyu: '2004 *'Wang Dao Ming: '2006 *'Wu Jiao: '2004 *'Aoi Xiao: 'I forgot. *'Zheng May Ai: '2005. My family was talking about J-Pop Idols, and how they had a Chinese J-Pop group. *'Sun Fang: 2006 *'Zheng Mei: '''2005. I was really young at the time, but I remember listening to Sorry. My mama is a hardcore Happy Jikan fan! *'Zeng Yun: '2004 *'Joe Song: '2006 *'Hsaoi Zhe: 'Actually, I found out about the Hello! Project in 2009! *'Bui Shun: '2008 *'Peng Shan: '2011, but S/mileage was actually the first Hello!Project group I listened to! *'Tang Juan: '2009. *'Lin Ju: '2007~. The first two groups I listened to were Happy Jikan and Berryz Koubou! *'Lee Mia: '2010. 11/05: Hug or Kiss? *'Hoi Daiyu: 'Kiss *'Wang Dao Ming: 'Kiss *'Wu Jiao: 'Hug *'Aoi Xiao: 'Bittersweet Kiss *'Zheng May Ai: 'Can there be a "Walk Away" option? *'Sun Fang: 'Cheek Lick! *'Zheng Mei: 'Hug. But please take a bath first! *'Zeng Yun: 'Kiss *'Joe Song: 'Hug *'Hsaoi Zhe: 'Hug~ *'Bui Shun: 'Huggle! *'Peng Shan: 'Hug! *'Tang Juan: 'Get away from me you troll! *'Lin Ju: 'Definately not a kiss! *'Lee Mia: '''Both! I am just that kind~. Category:Question of the Day Category:2013 Question of the Day Category:Happy Jikan Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Eigth Generation